


Not My First Rodeo

by LiquifyingOcelot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifyingOcelot/pseuds/LiquifyingOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solid Snake doesn't give in. Ocelot gives in more than he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My First Rodeo

"You'll notice- I didn't say we were finished."

They weren't- Snake eyed his captor with something bordering on anger. First, he threatened Meryl, and now he was playing at something else? What more was there to take? Why was he laying on his back instead of upright? Why couldn't he see without straining his neck? He'd survived the torture, dismantled the bomb in his belongings- because Ocelot just had to go that extra mile to make sure Snake was as screwed over as humanly possible. Apparently, his deviance didn't stop there. 

"I've done everything you wanted, Ocelot-" 

He was interrupted with a startling laugh. Snake's eyes went wide. He knew the man wasn't the most- sane individual to be arguing with, but something about the way he shook his head and seemed to be making fun of him for something he didn't know was excruciating. He didn't like things being kept from him. What was it? Had he killed Meryl? Worse? He strained against the restraints cuffing his hands apart, muscles flexing in a surge of anger. 

"Hardly." Snake had no doubt that if Ocelot was really an ocelot, he'd be purring and pleased with himself, perhaps with a languidly swishing tail- and cowboy boots. What an image that was. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snake's voice hadn't reached it's most angered pitch- but it did come with a low, dangerous sort of growl evident in his voice. Ocelot's spurs jingled in time with his steps. He used the hand he had left to trace a line down the strained tendons in Snake's neck, Snake following his every move. 

"What, are you going to get all 'dirty old man' on me? I was joking about what I said earlier. You're not really my type." Snake chuckled, but behind his small laugh was a nervousness that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was a trained soldier. He was smart- smarter than he seemed, behind his exterior. This, whatever it was- was mildly baffling. Was Ocelot really doing this? Was Snake not picking up on something? Was he imagining things?

"Tsk. Always assuming." Ocelot smiled, and Snake caught a good glimpse into his eyes, seeing something close to admiration hidden in them. They were quite blue, like cracked ice above the surface of the water. Not what he'd call 'pretty', no- nothing about Ocelot was pretty. Just different. And strange. He had strangely cold fingers- which Snake quickly realized were the result of his glove. Ice cold- emotionless, lacking the warmth he'd gotten from anyone else- even Otacon, in their strangely brief contact, had been warmer than he expected. 

"I have to congratulate you on your intuition, Snake. Although, you act as if the lines haven't been crossed already." Ocelot traced an X on Snake's bare chest, "Haven't I seen you convulsing? Screaming? This is no different." 

A finger traced a line down his stomach, stopping just before the hem of his pants. 

Snake jerked at the touch. "You can't be serious." he groaned, his wrists straining again. "Quit messing around." 

Ocelot just smiled, fingering the waistband of his pants, running that gloved finger along it. Snake held his breath. He wasn't messing around, was he? Not in the least, it turned out- Ocelot laughed as he loosed the button on Snake's pants, and pulled the zipper down. Skilled, Snake thought, distantly. Skilled for a man with only one hand. 

"You're behaving awfully well." Ocelot said, his hand producing a surge of nervous energy as he slid it back up from where it had been, and set it in the center of Snake's chest again. 

"You'd enjoy it more if I resisted." Snake said, through his clenched teeth- there was no way he was actually here, getting felt up by Ocelot. He hadn't even taken Ocelot for- that kind of guy- he had made some remarks, but they weren't red flags- just a bit of flirting that he'd written off as Ocelot trying to unnerve him. 

"I can happily deal with either. It's no matter to me." Ocelot mused. He grabbed at Snake's flesh, making Snake's stomach tighten up at the feeling of those still-cold gloves on his body. 

"I don't want this. You know that." Snake gave him a glare- whatever Ocelot had planned, it was nothing good. 

"You seem to know a lot about what I want, Snake. Would you prefer that I pay a visit to your girlfriend instead?" 

Snake jerked against his restraints again, with a growl bordering on that of an animal. The threat was enraging. How dare he? Would he? Snake could see himself shooting Ocelot down just for suggesting it- a bullet through his heart should work. 

"Sounds like a no. It's all right. I prefer…" Ocelot sunk his hand down Snake's pants again- Snake held back an angry groan as Ocelot took that extra step and fondling him. "…yes, I think I like this much better. Although, your girl is cute, all things said and done- just- hmm. Not my type. As you so finely put it."  
Ocelot laughed, and gave the package in his hands a small squeeze, which made Snake buck his hips up without thinking. 

"Don't you touch her." Snake hissed. 

"Who says I haven't already done so?" Ocelot was being so much more forward now- he even bent, and placed the most chaste of kisses on Snake's cheek, making Snake turn from him with a growl. 

"You're sick. If you hurt her- even once-" Snake's words came to a halt as Ocelot kissed his cheek again, and then up towards the sensitive curve of his ear. He could smell Ocelot from this distance- and he smelled like new leather, wood, tinged with tobacco and something that tickled his senses as being spicy- like cinnamon or ginger. He considered the whole ordeal to be getting stranger by the second. How on earth did someone manage to smell like this in a place like Shadow Moses? Then again- there had been Sniper Wolf's almost natural sweetness- earthy, and icy as the falling snow. 

"You kept up your end of the bargain. You withstood the torture. She's fine. For now. Maybe she won't be later." Ocelot nodded, his breath hot against the cool, kissed section of his cheek. His breath smelled of Big Boss' favorite cigars. "Suppose you can withstand this?" Ocelot gave his length a good, long stroke. Snake bit his lip, and muttered something under his breath. 

"This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy. Get on with it." Snake told him, his voice tinged with only the slightest amount of anger. Not enough to be satisfying to a sadist, however. 

"They must have you trained well. You could stop everything with a word and yet you'd rather- keep going." Ocelot purred in his ear, nipping at the shell. "Your father would be proud." 

Snake hissed as the hand in his pants shifted- somehow touching him keenly, but blindly. Oh, that had felt good- his fingers tracing up the length of his cock. The glove made it feel so impersonal- lacking human warmth and the feeling of flesh- he could pretend it was anyone's hand. "But- would he be proud of you, Ocelot?" 

Ocelot made a noise that could easily pass for a growl, and bit down. Snake stifled the yelp that threatened to come bursting from his throat. 

"Don't you dare." Ocelot hissed, his teeth letting go of the flesh- he'd left more of a powerful bite mark than he'd intended- little punctures that bled slightly, glistening bright red. Snake would have to do some serious storytelling to cover that one up. 

Snake said nothing else, for once. Ocelot's feelings towards Big Boss were unfathomable to him- and he was practically considered his son. He only pushed the subject so far as to incite Ocelot's irritation. Ocelot was 'nice' enough to clean the wound for him with kisses. Why kisses? Why not just torture and fuck him like he so obviously wanted to do? Then again, Ocelot being- like this- was much more unsettling and unpredictable. 

He was somehow twice as gentle as Sniper Wolf- his kisses seemed to barely flutter against the skin of his ear- his neck- his chest. 

"You don't have to do this. You can say no." Ocelot reminded him, echoing his earlier sentiments- Snake could have given in to the torture, too- if he'd wanted. He could have just said 'I give up', and his pain would have ended right then. 

"You'd do something I wouldn't like either way." Snake didn't seem to resist nearly enough, which Ocelot found mildly disappointing. He stopped what he was doing to Snake, and began working his boots off- surprisingly swiftly for a man with only one hand to work with. He'd been doing this for years. Decades, even. 

"Not even one 'no' out of you, hm?" 

Snake didn't even shake his head.

"You're not much fun." 

Ocelot seemed to be pouting, but in no time, Snake found himself straddled by a surprisingly light and agile Ocelot. Honestly, Snake had expected a bit more weight- but- he was no burden at all. In fact, Snake could have easily lifted him- which made him a funny thing to be so afraid of. He could crush Ocelot. He could break Ocelot's neck. If it wasn't for those damn shackles and the gun he knew Ocelot still had on him, he might have tried. Instead, he sighed, his stomach sinking. 

"Are you going through all this to make out with me, or are you going to get this over with?" Snake was indignant about his position. 

"Why are you so excited? What if a kiss is all I want?" Snake noticed Ocelot kneading into him and moving a little, like a cat trying to get comfortable. At this pace, he was sure Ocelot had planned to sleep on him- or use him as a pillow, anyway- which seemed almost twice as messed up as what his intuition was telling him. He could deal with a pervert- but he wasn't sure he could deal with being an unwilling object of- affection. Sex was one thing. This was another. 

"You're waiting for something, aren't you?" Snake asked, flushing as he felt Ocelot's teeth brush against a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He shuddered when he was bitten, lightly. 

"Yes." Ocelot purred. "You." 

That hand was in his pants again- this time pulling them down. Snake winced as he was laid bare- he had not wanted today to go particularly like this. In fact, he'd imagined quite the opposite. Maybe having Meryl or Otacon back in his arms- and definitely not where he was now, shackled to a table with Ocelot, a known sadist, fondling his cock like he'd found fucking diamonds. 

"Enough like Big Boss for you?" 

In retrospect, Snake should have known better than to upset someone who had a firm hold on their junk. He regretted the decision immediately, when Ocelot's hand closed like a vice around his balls. He groaned, powerfully. Almost letting go the slightest hint of pain- but still not letting Ocelot have all of it- all of his pain expressed in a yell or a scream or a whimper. He would not let him have it. He seemed to release his hold for a moment, but only increased it afterward- wrenching down on him. 

"I'll make you regret that." 

Snake, against his better judgement, winced his eyes shut. That was excruciating. It felt like Ocelot was going to try and castrate him. No, no, no not that. 

"Mention Big Boss one more time, and these are mine. Think about Meryl before you test me again." Ocelot hissed, his fingers really beginning to dig in. 

Snake, trying to move away from the pain, instinctively raised his voice. "Okay. Okay." he said, trying to just get that hand from crushing him entirely. 

Ocelot, true to his word, stopped, not without leaving him tender and a bit sore. He smacked the flesh with his gloved hand- making Snake nearly jump off of the table with the sudden pain. 

"I should have tried this first." he said, raising an eyebrow. Snake hissed again- Ocelot's hand on him delivering another long stroke. 

"Surprised you didn't." Snake groaned through his teeth. Ocelot leaned in, and returned to suckling on Snake's neck. 

"Maybe next time- once we get to know each other better." 

Ocelot slid off of him, and the table, beginning to undo his belt buckle, which came off with a 'clink'. He looked up at Snake, as he started to slide his pants down- his skin very smooth, and very white- really, the body of a man who'd taken care of himself- somewhat. Sure, he was running a little thin, and there were raised scars running down the backs of his thighs- the base of his spine decorated with razor-thin pink scars that looked very recent, and if Snake bothered to look closely enough, there were three rake-like stripes across his ass. New ones. Snake could tell they'd come from a whip- but who'd done it and why- well, that was mostly for Ocelot to know. Torture? Interrogation? Fun? Whipping accident?

He had a figure much like a cat, when Snake thought about it- a blend of bony slimness in the right places, but ample and healthy in others. 

He could have ended up with worse. 

He left the shirt on, presumably either to be able to get the rest of his clothes back on should they face an interruption- or to hide something. Snake thought it must have been more scars. Maybe a tattoo. It was his business. 

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, Snake. This can stop right now if you say so." 

Snake said nothing. 

Then Ocelot had him straddled again, and this time, he meant business. He pushed their cocks together, making Snake groan ever so slightly. His was bigger than Ocelot's- although there was something to be said about the sight of a nice, clean-cut dick to contrast his own thick, veined cock. 

"Not bad, old man." Snake chuckled. Ocelot looked at him with a condescending smile.

"Wouldn't I know it." he said, taking his hand to Snake's cock again, this time it moved against him slick, and easily. He hissed in pleasure, his hips raising ever so slightly with the motions of his hand. "That's good- get me hard." Snake murmured, under his breath.

"What happened to not wanting this, Snake?" Ocelot teased the tip of his cock, moving his thumb over the sensitive head and circling it. Snake's hips jerked as if trying to pull away from the sudden rush. 

"You're- going to do it- or you're going to- hurt Meryl. I can deal with you giving me a hand job, believe it or not." Snake told him, between grunts and groans of frustration- Ocelot wouldn't stop teasing the sensitive head of his cock- practically forcing his arousal to the point where he was dribbling pre-cum from the touch alone. That's when Ocelot pressed their hips together again- rubbing their cocks together, slick this time with a shared wetness. 

For a moment, Snake was sure he almost heard Ocelot whimper. He didn't blame him. 

So maybe Ocelot wasn't the most attractive to him- at least he was good- very, expertly good. It almost made up for the fact that he was bare hip to bare hip with Revolver Ocelot, who- up until this point, he had not even considered in terms of sexual prowess. 

"Maybe if you undo these, I could return the favor. " Snake told him, jingling his wrist restraints. Ocelot looked tempted for a moment- hazed over with lust. 

"I'm not that easy." Ocelot purred, "But maybe if you're good, I'll undo one." he conceded.

"What do I have to do to earn it?" 

When Ocelot said nothing, it was Snake's turn to start pressing for answers- almost literally. He positioned himself as well as he could against Ocelot, and began grinding against him in time with Ocelot's hips pushing against his. It actually felt incredible- Snake easily could have lost himself in the motions- the pleasure he got from grinding- unable to tell who was getting who wet anymore, just knowing that he was leaking profusely - as was Ocelot, who seemed to just bite his lip and watch the spectacle for himself. 

"Good?" Snake asked him. Ocelot nodded. He seemed to be almost entranced by something- 

"You like my cock?" Snake asked, tentatively. Again, Ocelot just nodded- he brought his hand back to Snake's dick, tugging on the flesh again- tasting the wetness on his gloved hand afterwards. It really was an impressive cock at this point- hard, full, wet- big, but not impossibly sized and so, so thick. 

"Love it." 

Ocelot needed it- having it like this wasn't enough. He started to slick up the cock in his hand as one would a toy- fondling it, getting it dripping wet with spit and pre-cum. 

"I can tell." it was Snake's turn to purr, somewhat amused that Ocelot could be entertained this easily. 

Snake didn't realize what Ocelot was really doing until he was in the position to be doing it- lowering himself onto his cock.

He wanted Snake to fuck him. 

Snake's brain seemed to short out at the very thought. When he'd woken up this morning he'd expected more torture- more pain- not for this man to be guiding his cock into himself. Snake couldn't help but make a small noise of pleasure- a groan- Ocelot was too fucking tight to be real. Tight and hot- and taking it all with only spit and pre-cum for lubrication. He heard Ocelot hiss at an instant or two of pain, but for the most part, he was taking him without a hitch. 

"Y-You- uh." Snake was speechless. He couldn't take any more of this- not after he'd been teased, tortured, bitten, shackled. He was literally fucking Ocelot now- his cock buried to the hilt inside of his tormentor, who was making small movements to adjust himself. 

"So that's how you are." Snake groaned. Ocelot just grinned at his own prowess, watching Snake writhe beneath him, trying to keep his hips from thrusting up into that warm, promising pleasure because Ocelot wouldn't move for him. 

Now, that really was torture. Snake could only move so much, and it was not enough to properly fuck anything- but that fucking tight heat on his cock- he needed more- he needed to be moving. He needed to fuck and cum and if he couldn't do that, then this all needed to just- 

"And that's how you are." Ocelot smirked. 

Snake had had it. He jerked on his restraints. 

"Aren't you going to move?" Snake growled, trying- trying so hard to please himself- it was almost painful- just sitting there like that with his dick needing more and every little movement Ocelot made just made it so much worse. Every little shift, every chuckle, every adjustment. He hadn't cum in so long- he hadn't had the time to himself, or the time with anyone else- and this was more than he'd gotten in so long. He tried to thrust up into him again, but found his movements hampered by his restraints again as well. If he wanted this pleasure, Ocelot would have to ride him, and he just- wasn't doing anything.

"You want to fuck me, then?" Ocelot teased. Snake could have slapped him. He was breathing harder now, and Ocelot was clearly enjoying himself and it just wasn't fair. 

"Is that what you want to hear from me? That I want to fuck you?" Snake hissed. Ocelot just smiled, wickedly. 

"Want. Need. I know what I want, Snake, but do you?" Ocelot pressed against him.

Snake's thoughts were lost with a groan as Ocelot pressed down on him again- and then pulled himself up- his hand working loose the shackle that held Snake's hand- the one he'd promised would come off if Snake was well behaved. Ocelot seemed to be goading him on- and he took the bait because he had to. Because he needed to cum and Ocelot was right there practically begging to be taken hard and fast and messy, punished for being a tease- he couldn't help but think that this was not what he'd been planning to do- ever, and he'd never thought to define Revolver Ocelot as a 'cocktease', but it didn't matter- he wanted whatever he could get. 

"Fine. You want to get fucked? I'll fuck you." Snake growled- his voice thick with lust. 

Snake immediately pulled out of his restraint, and immediately grabbed onto Ocelot, burying himself inside again- all the way to the hilt. Ocelot was hazy, stunned, but Snake had a hold on him, and more leverage, rendering Ocelot rather helpless. He practically pinned Ocelot to him, all with the strength he had in his one arm alone. 

"Snake..." Ocelot purred against him with desire- pain still coursing through him with each heavy thrust. He panted, nearly unable to believe what was happening to him. He buried his face in Snake's neck, and lost himself to Snake's brutal amateurish thrusts- all Snake cared about was getting off now that he'd been turned on, whereas Ocelot- Ocelot was beyond pleased with himself. He felt fucking brilliant. 

And the man really did take after his father in some ways- the noises of desperate, angry pleasure were comparable, and his cock was rubbing right against Snake's abs and- fuck. His hand gripped into Snake's shoulder as his cock jammed against his prostate. _His huge- fucking thick- please, more-_

"…gonna cum." Snake warned him. It wasn't so much of a warning as it was a statement. Then, in a move that shocked even Ocelot, who was trying everything he knew to stay around Snake's neck, Snake grabbed him and pressed him closer. 

"Cum with me." Snake was almost pleading. "Ocelot- cum with me."

Ocelot nearly fainted at the words alone, but he put no more thought into it- just the thought that he needed to cum, and when he finally did, Snake was filling him with- he didn't even know how many days worth of cum. Snake shuddered deeply as he finished- with Ocelot somewhere close to being unconscious. 

"Fuck." Ocelot panted, collapsing. Snake felt much too warm against his cheek.

"Come on, don't die on me like this." Snake said, breathlessly, pushing him back up. "It'll be hard to explain." 

Ocelot hadn't quite died, but he was just as breathless- slowly bringing himself back into the present- realizing that not only had he managed to soak a part of his shirt with his cum, but that there was a great possibility that Liquid would be wandering in soon. 

Ocelot muttered something about Liquid not knowing how to fuck off as he, still shaking, forced himself to get up and off of Snake, even through the temptation was to just lay there. 

"You surprised me, Snake." Ocelot was running his fingers through his hair, gathering it to bring into a ponytail. He'd removed the dirtied shirt, revealing a few more scars in the process. More pink ones across his back. A rather broad one across his stomach, though it looked to be fading. 

"I didn't expect you to do that, so ditto." Snake shrugged, feeling a little ridiculous strung up the way he was, his pants down around his ankles. 

"You responded well." Ocelot smirked at him, folding up the old shirt and leaving himself in just his pants for the time being. He could feel Snake's cum still inside and it thrilled him. "I'd say you've been trained well at adapting to- new situations. No wonder you're here." 

Ocelot was pulling up Snake's boxers, carefully making sure they didn't quite cover the sticky, softening cock. Then came the pants, buttoned up, one handed and everything. He'd gotten good at this. He looked up at Snake, with catlike curiosity- Snake could almost picture cat ears on him. 

"Why'd you do that?" Ocelot asked. "You could have said 'no'. You could have refused to cooperate. You could have kicked and screamed and told me what a horrible person I was." 

"I could have, yeah, but like I said- not my first time. I figured I could take you on if you started getting out of hand." Snake told him. "And I'm not a screamer." 

"Aren't you?" Ocelot said, a perk in his voice. 

"Nah. You're the only one I can see getting close to screaming." Snake could see the displeasure in Ocelot's face as he said those words- but it quickly turned to a flash of almost-fear as the door swung open. Liquid. Ocelot- still looking pink in the cheeks- greeted him with a cautionary nod. 

"Boss." he said, eyeing the door. 

"Ocelot- what on Earth are you doing in here?…Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Liquid's voice was an unwelcome element to his high. But, these things happened. 

"Checking up on your dear brother, of course. Seeing if he's learned his lesson." Ocelot patted Snake on the stomach, to which Snake made some false noise of discomfort. Ouch. 

"As for the shirt, I'll explain when you do." Ocelot said, looking Liquid's shirtless form up and down to get his point across. 

"It's a bad look for you." Liquid quipped. "Go get something on." 

Ocelot just laughed, pushing past him to the door, and letting it swing shut. He'd only have one more experience like that with Snake before he died, but….he'd enjoy that particular memory in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen this pairing before- in this way - ever. I think that gets me a medal or a gold star or something. I'll settle for stickers. 
> 
> Tell me if it's enough like Big Boss @ http://l-iquidocelot.tumblr.com/


End file.
